<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For 1000 More by Wednesday1327</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479394">For 1000 More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wednesday1327/pseuds/Wednesday1327'>Wednesday1327</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wednesday1327/pseuds/Wednesday1327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Vane gets turned into a vampire by Talise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Vane/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For 1000 More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the Creature Feature series by pro_se, Adder Stones to be precise, and I thought, what if . . . And this was born. Might of OOC Charles. It's told from his POV and it's subject to change. I own nothing of BS, or by pro_se, but I do own Talise and all other characters not related to BS or pro_se.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
Vane POV</p><p><br/>
 Have I been buried alive again? Yes. Yes, I'm in the god damn ground- again. But I'm not alone. There's someone in here with me and they smell like . . .wait, they smell? Yes, something flower-y and sweet that I've not smelled before. <br/>
<br/>
 "Don't panic. You can't die again. Well, you can, but not from being buried alive. Just dig yourself out."<br/>
<br/>
 When I do, I realize 2 things immediately: it's night, and we are not alone. There's a third person up here, man, brunette, shorter than I and stocky but strong. I've never felt so alive after being buried alive! I can hear and see everything so much better than I remember. <br/>
<br/>
 "How are you feeling, Charles?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Do I know you?"<br/>
<br/>
 "You do not. But you will." <br/>
<br/>
 She doesn't need any help digging herself out of the ground. She tips her head down to shake some of the dirt from her hair. <br/>
<br/>
 "It was her idea." He tells me. "You are responsible for him now." He speaks directly to her. <br/>
<br/>
 "I know."<br/>
<br/>
 "What does that mean? Who are you?" I demand. <br/>
<br/>
 "We Charles, are vampires. Now, you are one too."<br/>
<br/>
 Vampires? <br/>
<br/>
 I smirk. "Don't be ridiculous. Vampires are myth." I tell her. <br/>
<br/>
 She smiles, then opens her mouth all the way and I can see the fangs come out. <br/>
<br/>
 "You don't remember me, do you? My compulsion should have worn off after you were turned. Think back a moment. You had another visitor in your cell the night before your hanging. I asked you if I gave you another life, would you take it?"<br/>
<br/>
 I stare at her a moment. She's unlike the women I've seen in Nassau and England, and everywhere else. Her skin is more copper toned. Her features- her cheeks, nose, and lips, are just different. Where is she from? Though her English sounds England English and not American English. <br/>
<br/>
 Fuck, she's beautiful. Even with dirt in her hair and staining her clothes. She looks younger than I. Perhaps by ten years or so. Even in the dark I can see her eyes are brown and there's a scar around her neck. Was she hanged? <br/>
 <br/>
"Talise." <br/>
<br/>
 She smiles, the fangs are still there. "You were hard to compel. Those with strong will always are more difficult to." <br/>
<br/>
 I remember the guards had let her in and had even given her the keys to my cell. She asked me if I wanted to live. Yes. She asked me if I could kill to survive. Yes. (Haven't I done so all my life already?) She asked me many other things, and then insisted I drink with her. Beautiful woman appearing in my cell, asking to spend the night with me, who was I to deny her? Or myself. It was going to be the last pleasure I had, or so I thought.<br/>
<br/>
 "Why didn't you just take me? If you can make people do whatever you want. You could have just set me free!" <br/>
<br/>
 "Because you had to leave that world. They had to believe you are dead and you had to die to transition." She tips her head back slightly. "They hang me for killing my master. I wasn't quite dead. Those fools don't make the drop high enough to snap the neck." Her eyes flick to the stocky brunette. "Lochlann turned me." <br/>
<br/>
 "When?"<br/>
<br/>
 "What year is it?"<br/>
<br/>
 I stare at her a moment. "1721."<br/>
<br/>
 She counts up and then down on both hands. "Almost a thousand years ago."<br/>
<br/>
 I stare at her unblinking. Did she just say a thousand years ago? <br/>
<br/>
 "Are you hungry?" She asks me. <br/>
 <br/>
"Famished." <br/>
<br/>
 "Then lets get cleaned up. Lochlann has a ship waiting for us to go back to my world."<br/>
<br/>
 "The Americas?"<br/>
<br/>
 "No. Farther north."<br/>
<br/>
 "And what if I don't want to go?" <br/>
<br/>
 "You have to. You can not stay here. If they see you, they will kill you twice. It will start a hunt for our kind, and we do not need that."<br/>
<br/>
 "I have people-"<br/>
<br/>
 "You had people. They are not your people anymore. We are your people now."<br/>
<br/>
 "I never asked for it!" I yell at her and she does not even flinch. <br/>
<br/>
 "I asked you if you wanted to live and you said yes. You can not continue your life as you knew it. You can't go in the sun. Charles, look at me," She side steps me to block me from walking away. "I know what I've taken from you, and I know what I'm forcing you to give up, but you wanted to live. This is going to be your life now and you have to adjust or you risk us all and yourself. Try not to hate me for that."<br/>
<br/>
 I stare at her a moment. <br/>
<br/>
 "Why did you pick me? There are thousands of men and you pick me, why?" <br/>
<br/>
 "You want to live free. You go after what you want and you fight for it. You are lively in a way that is dying among humans. I admire it. When my familiar told me about your hanging, how you didn't beg, you never apologized, and you had all but told them to go fuck themselves." She smirks, her eyes bright. "You reminded me of me. I gave them nothing at my hanging." <br/>
 "Except a curse that a plague would sweep across their village and it would be her haunting them." Lochlann snickers. "We slaughtered half the town and drank our weight in their blood. It was the most marvelous time I had with a newborn. Lets get on with it. The ship only waits so long and we still need to eat."<br/>
<br/>
 "A moment alone? Please."<br/>
<br/>
 Lochlann says nothing and walks away from us. <br/>
<br/>
 "I know it is not the life you were expecting, but you are alive none the less. Those men got on before you knew them, they will get on after you're gone. You pirates are a hardy bunch. You remind me of Vikings."<br/>
<br/>
 "You saw them?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Very briefly. Lochlann is actually half Viking. His mother married a tattooed warrior from where you call Scotland." Her head tilts. "Are you mad at me for not telling you my plans?"<br/>
<br/>
 "A little. But I think I understand why you didn't." I sigh. "You don't know what you ask of me. I have been a pirate more than half my life. The sea is my life."<br/>
<br/>
 "I know. We can live by the water, we can have a ship always, but I can't allow you to continue as a pirate. It is too much risk."<br/>
<br/>
 "And if I do?"<br/>
<br/>
 "I'll have to kill you." She looks genuinely horrified by that idea. I can see it in her eyes. "I've been around nearly a thousand years and you are only my second progeny. I picked wrong the first time and she brought hell to every place we went. Until finally, we all nearly died and it was her or us. I will always choose us, but if you are not with us, then I choose me. I will not let you endanger me."<br/>
<br/>
 I rake my nails into my hair. <br/>
<br/>
 "I will not leave you to your own devices, Charles. You will stay with me until you learn how to survive, and feed without killing. Too many bodies too often, leads to suspicion. Once I'm confident you can survive on your own in our world, I'll let you go." <br/>
<br/>
 "How long will that take?"<br/>
<br/>
 She shrugs. "It is different for everyone. Our world is much more harsh than your human one. There is a hierarchy and you must abide by it. The older you are, the stronger you are, the faster you are, and the reason a progeny stays in the nest for a century or more is because the dangers older ones pose. There are hunters that seek us, and other things that go bump in the night that you've never dreamed of and many of them want to kill you too." <br/>
<br/>
 She sighs. "Another reason why I picked you, was because I am selfish. Lochlann makes fine company, but even vampires can become bored. I want a companion."<br/>
<br/>
 I'm confused. "Are you . . . trying to court me?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Not necessarily. A companion is just that, a companion. It does not have to be romantic or sexual in nature. We can be friends. You are strong. Strength is needed with all the time that passes. You will start to understand what I mean in a century or two, when you see how things change and you stay the same."<br/>
<br/>
 "Your first progeny, how long did she live?" <br/>
<br/>
 "Four years. I think . . . I think her mind broke. Lochlann says it sometimes happens. Newborns are drunk on their new power, and it corrupts them."<br/>
<br/>
 I stare at her and she stares right back.  <br/>
<br/>
 "So what say you? Will you be my companion? And we can be land pirates?"<br/>
<br/>
 I smirk, "Land pirates."<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes. Land pirates. Vampires need money too. It makes us appear more normal. If you've spent majority of your life at sea and on beaches, you've never seen the woods, have you? The mountains? Land can be just as vast as the sea."<br/>
<br/>
 I breathe deeply and sigh. She is right on so many things. I believed vampires to be a wives tale made up to scare children indoors by nightfall. Now here I am standing with one because she made me into one. I'm not sure how I feel about that. No sun? No ship? No sailing? No piracy? <br/>
 <br/>
But if what she says is true about older ones being a threat to someone as young as I, and there are things I know not of that go bump in the night and they want to kill me too, my best chance at survival is staying with her to learn all I can from her. I don't believe she has become a thousand years old by being weak and soft. The same with Lochlann. If she is a thousand years and Lochlann made her, then he himself must be a thousand years or more. <br/>
<br/>
 "If I must, I must. I'm alive, even if it's not what I was expecting. And if what you say is true, I'm a baby in this new world I know not of. But just so you know, I am still mad at you."<br/>
<br/>
 "I expected it. I'd be disappointed if you weren't."<br/>
<br/>
 "You would?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes. I was mad at Lochlann too. He gave me no choice and did not even ask me if I wanted to live. But in the end, I would have chosen life. Being angry over it was stupid and useless. I was what I was and there was no changing it. Is that a yes? That you will be my companion?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes. For now." <br/>
<br/>
 That gets a broad grin. "Come then. The river is this way. We can't go into public looking like the death we are."<br/>
<br/>
 It's nothing I haven't seen before, but she is shameless in her nudity. After quickly scrubbing up, we dress in fresh clothes and Lochlann stuffs the old ones in a sack. <br/>
<br/>
 "You will have to take him. He can't fly yet."<br/>
<br/>
 "Fly? You can fly?"<br/>
<br/>
 Her response is to lift herself off the ground about a foot and it puts her eye to eye with me. <br/>
<br/>
 "Most can not fly until they are a century old or more." <br/>
 <br/>
"That . . is incredible." <br/>
<br/>
 "You think you can handle it?" She touches down on the ground. <br/>
<br/>
 "Yes!" <br/>
<br/>
 "Hold on to me. Do not let go." She wraps her arms around me, one hand on my lower back and the other in the center, and she grips my shirt with both hands. "When I raise up, wrap your ankles around mine. Do not tip your head back. Keep it just like it is now. The force can break your neck. It won't kill you, but you will black out and it will hurt. Understand?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes."<br/>
<br/>
 I do as she orders and being with my feet off the ground is a new sensation that is unlike anything I've felt before. The wind throws my hair to and fro, in my face, in hers, hers is in my face, and it is a thrill that elates me. This is faster than any ship I've been on!<br/>
 When we land, it is in an alleyway. There is nothing here but rats and garbage. <br/>
<br/>
 "Stay with Lochlann. I'll bring dinner home." <br/>
<br/>
 She separates from us and Lochlann leads me inside the inn. The woman here is thrilled to see him again. He has her practically eating out of the palm of his hand. The room we have is the more expensive type. One that even on my best haul I would not be able to afford. There is actually 2 rooms; a den and a bedroom. <br/>
 <br/>
There's a human man and woman in here. <br/>
<br/>
 "Do not attack them, Charles. They are our familiars. When need be, they are also our snack. Meet Mary-Anne and Thomas." <br/>
<br/>
 "Mary, I prefer."<br/>
<br/>
 "A familiar does what exactly?" I ask. <br/>
<br/>
 "Daytime guardians. If something pops up, we handle it. We make things easy during moving." Thomas explains. <br/>
<br/>
 "What's in it for you?" I ask. <br/>
<br/>
 "Security. Before this, she was a whore. I was in prison for theft. Now she's just my whore." He grabs her rear and she swats him. <br/>
<br/>
 "Oy, you, if I'm your whore, you owe me a lotta money."<br/>
<br/>
 "I think we can come to another arrangement."<br/>
<br/>
 "I am in no mood to watch or hear you two fornicating." Lochlann tells them and it deflates their good mood. <br/>
<br/>
 "Yes sire."  <br/>
<br/>
 "Lochlann. I am not your sire. I'm your employer."<br/>
<br/>
 Seems similar to slavery to me with the way they bow their heads. <br/>
<br/>
 "I thought we had a ship to catch?"<br/>
 <br/>
"It sets sail in the morning. We will have dinner and then spend the night aboard the ship. Thomas and Mary are boarding with 3 containers. We will be in those containers. They're to keep us safe from the daylight that will burn you, and too much exposure will kill you." <br/>
<br/>
 I'm hungry! She best move her ass! <br/>
<br/>
 "Where did you find Talise?" I ask him as I sit across from him at the small round table in the bedroom. <br/>
<br/>
 "Pathetically crawling out of the ground. They buried her in a shallow ditch of a grave on unconsecrated ground because they thought she was also a witch."<br/>
<br/>
 "What made you turn her?"<br/>
<br/>
 He smirks. "She was dying and still ready to fight me. She could barely breathe and she was turning blue from lack of air, and she was ready to rip into me as if my mere presence offended her. Fight like that is a will to live. How could I just let that die?" <br/>
<br/>
 "How old are you?"<br/>
<br/>
 "I forget. But if I had to guess, I would say close to 2-thousand years. Maybe more."<br/>
<br/>
 The door opens, closes, and following her are three women; two blonds and a ginger. Mary &amp; Thomas show themselves out and close the door of the bedroom. <br/>
<br/>
 "This is Charles &amp; Lochlann. Deidre, sit on the bed and wait for my instruction." <br/>
<br/>
 She does so like she's in a trance. <br/>
<br/>
 "Have you compelled them to be quiet?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Of course." <br/>
<br/>
 That leaves two blonds. She motions for one to join Lochlann and the other she brings to me. He isn't eating. Instead he's got her sitting on his knee and he's watching me. <br/>
<br/>
 "Charles," She curls her finger under my chin and tips my head. "For newborns, the thirst can be consuming. It will pass. For now, feed to your hearts content, but I will not allow you to have them sexually."<br/>
<br/>
 "What?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Feeding can make us do a lot of things that we would not do otherwise. You can tear them apart without even realizing it. You don't even have to find them desirable to do it either." Lochlann explains. <br/>
<br/>
 "Which is why your first lesson is the wrist, not the neck. Extend your arm." She tells the blond and she obeys. <br/>
<br/>
 "You've made them your slaves." I hiss. <br/>
<br/>
 "It is necessary. If they're not quiet, we have to kill them and move on in a rush. I want to teach you control as soon as possible. This way, you will appear more normal and not take an unnecessary risk. We can feed and not kill them. The glamor is necessary. It is what keeps us safe and they alive. Open." She taps my jaw. "You've yet to drop fangs. You will once her blood hits the air."<br/>
<br/>
 Talise's thumb nail rakes across her wrist hard enough to draw blood, and I can feel instinct winning. My fangs pop out and I bite her like a shark does a seal. Hmm! Hm! Delicious blood flowing down my throat like wine. It's so good. I want more. More. But I feel so full. Soon the fullness becomes nausea and I must stop. <br/>
<br/>
 The woman's faint and pale. Talise catches her before she can fall to the floor, and puts her into bed. She makes the woman drink the whole glass of water and tells her it's safe to sleep, that no one will harm her tonight, and in the morning she will only remember having a good time with a wealthy gentleman named Bartley. <br/>
<br/>
 Fuck my pants are tight. The longer I stare at her, the more I think about that night she invited herself into my cell. How I sat against the wall on my pathetic excuse of a cot, and she was in my lap with her skirts drawn up around her. I bet anyone looking at us would have had no idea I had my cock buried deep in her cunt. I remember now how she breathed my name as if we were lovers. I remember how she kissed me and tasted like the wine .<br/>
<br/>
There's something oddly erotic about her sucking on the neck of that ginger haired whore. It almost looks like a lovers  embrace, but I know better. When she's done, she does the same to the ginger as she did the blond. Water, glamor, and order to sleep. <br/>
<br/>
 As soon as she's done, Lochlann is laying his dinner to rest too. And I am on Talise like a man dying of thirst and she's the only thing that can quench it. She has no objections. She returns my kiss and even nicks her tongue and her sweet taste glides across my tongue. Lochlann is laughing. It barely registers as he leaves us alone in the bedroom, closing the doors behind him with a loud click. <br/>
<br/>
 "What is wrong with me? Why . . can't I stop?" I've got both hands on her ass and I'm humping against her like a dog in heat. <br/>
 <br/>
"It's a natural reaction to feeding. It affects everyone differently. Feeding and fucking often go hand n' hand. it will get easier. Other times," She pants. "It won't affect you at all. Sit." <br/>
<br/>
 I flop back into the chair so hard it skids backwards. I arch only so she can get my trousers down to my ankles. (I've still got my boots on.) In the time it takes for me to remove my shirt, she's gotten rid of her breeches and tunic. <br/>
<br/>
<em> Snap!</em> <br/>
<br/>
 She just broke the arm off the chair, and then the other one so she can sit straddling me. She sets the same pace as the did the night in my cell. Not quite slow, but not as fast as I want either.<br/>
<br/>
 "Faster!" I growl. <br/>
<br/>
 "You must learn patience." <br/>
<br/>
 "Please!" I grasp her hips so hard that I see bruises bloom across her skin, and she lets out a pained little squeak. <br/>
<br/>
 That snaps me back into myself. I've hurt her. I've really hurt her. <br/>
<br/>
 "Ssh." She kisses me. "I'm a lot older than you. I'm stronger. I can take it and I will heal."<br/>
<br/>
 I smooth my palms over her skin. She was not lying. The bruises are disappearing before my eyes and then they are just gone. <br/>
<br/>
 "I didn't mean to." <br/>
<br/>
 "I know, Charles." She brushes my hair off my shoulders and returns to that steady pace she had set before I bruised her. "Just breathe. Do not rush when there is no need." <br/>
<br/>
 She is copper toned everywhere, but I can still see tan lines from short sleeved shirts and short breeches. Her pace is picking up and I can feel myself flying towards release. When I kiss her I can feel her fangs. The hand in my hair tips my head back, cradles it, and when she bites me, I reach oblivion. I'm seeing stars as I grip her waist. I'm coming harder than I have in so long! It leaves me dizzy, breathless and drunk on her and I've got the urge to bite her. <br/>
<br/>
 "On my shoulder. You can bite me on my shoulder."<br/>
<br/>
 I bite but I don't suck. It makes her cum so hard on my cock it'a borderline painful as she ruts against me, head falling back and she lets out the most beautiful sounds. I can feel her claws dig into my back and her tongue bathing over the bite she gave me.<br/>
<br/>
 I pick her up and move us to the floor. Fuck, she's so petite! I grab her hips and raise her up right off the floor as I continue to fuck her (and myself) silly. Even with my cum filling her pussy, she's still tight. <br/>
<br/>
 It feels like seconds when I cum again, every muscle in me is tense until my release hits me like a cannon ripping through canvas sails. I don't remember ever being so loud in my life! I consider myself a passionate lover, but not a loud one. My fingers curl into a fist on the carpet and my toes too. Then I can't hold myself up any longer. I collapse on her, panting and euphoric. Laughter bubbles up out of me and she's laughing with me as we hold each other. <br/>
<br/>
 "That was intense!" <br/>
 <br/>
"As a vampire, everything is heightened. The older you become, the more you will learn control. Now as much as I like to bask in the afterglow, Lochlann does not have patience like he used to. We must be going." <br/>
<br/>
 "Damn. Can't we take a later ship?"<br/>
<br/>
 "No." Lochlann states as he opens the doors and my first instinct is to cover her. "Relax, newborn. She has nothing I have not seen before. I've had her more times than you are old."<br/>
<br/>
 "It is not a contest and do not speak of me as if I'm not here, or as if I were a common whore. You, get out. We will get dressed and join you in a few minutes."<br/>
<br/>
 "One, two, three, four," Lochlann begins counting the seconds. <br/>
<br/>
 "You and he were lovers?"<br/>
<br/>
 "The feeding lust affects women too. The only difference is, you've got a spot to put your dick. If I drain too  much of his blood, his dick doesn't work." She pecks me on the lips. "Now get up and get dressed before he invites himself in here again to mother hen us."<br/>
<br/>
 "I heard that."<br/>
<br/>
 "I now you did, mom."<br/>
<br/>
 She pours water into the basin and washes up. I do the same. Sticky dick in hot pants is uncomfortable as fuck. Once dressed, we step out in to the den and there are 3 containers. <br/>
 <br/>
"This one is our belongings. This one is for Lochlann. This one you and I must share. We had no time to commission another one. You get in first."<br/>
<br/>
 "It's like a coffin."<br/>
<br/>
 "I know, darling. But it's necessary. We can't take the sunlight very long."<br/>
<br/>
 I get in and lie down and she gets in half on top of me, half tucked into my side. <br/>
<br/>
 "All in?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes."<br/>
<br/>
 Thomas and Mary put the cover on us and soon we are being carted off towards the ship. <br/>
<br/>
 "We can get out at night when on board, but we must be careful. Especially when feeding. If you're hungry, you must tell me. People disappearing on a ship raises questions faster than disappearances in the city." <br/>
<br/>
 "Very well. You seem to know what you're doing. I'll follow your lead. How far north are we going?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Beyond the American colonies into the other country. I am from there, but not on the coast. Lochlann had a home built on the cliffs. We had to move from Europe. We have been there for too long. I think you will like it there."<br/>
<br/>
 "Maybe."<br/>
<br/>
 "I hope so. I know how restless young ones can get."<br/>
<br/>
 "Do you remember it? From when you were young?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Barely. According to Lochlann, I still get restless like a child. I can't help it I get bored so easily sometimes."<br/>
<br/>
 I smirk, "That makes two of us. I've not been that far north. I like the warm weather. What's it like there?" <br/>
<br/>
 "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself. I don't want to spoil it for you."<br/>
<br/>
 Northern shores, here I come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, OOC Charles? I'm not sure myself. What do you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>